The present invention relates to an electrical outlet extension which allows easier access to obstructed wall sockets. The device comprises an electrical outlet box with a sleeve extending therefrom. The outlet box has one or more female electrical receptacles for receiving a male plug from an electrical cord. A flat, substantially rectangular base component is slidably received within the sleeve of the outlet box allowing the box to be selectively extended away from the base component. The base component has a large aperture for receiving a rotatable male plug component which may be plugged into a standard wall receptacle. The rotatable plug component allows the outlet box to be selectively extended horizontally or vertically whenever the male plug component is plugged into a wall socket.
Power rings electrically interconnect the male plug component and the female receptacle using a telescoping electrical brush. This arrangement allows the female receptacle and male plug component to remain in electrical communication as the outlet box is extended or retracted. The rotatable plug component is plugged into a standard wall socket; tue electrical outlet box is extended vetically or horizontally to the desired position allowing an obstructed wall socket to be accessed. Alternatively, a transformer may be received within the outlet box or base component allowing it to also operate as a voltage converter.